


Harry's Amortentia

by EvilSenpai



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 14:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11991987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilSenpai/pseuds/EvilSenpai
Summary: Draco complains about how Harry smells until he wear amortentia.





	Harry's Amortentia

**Monday**

"Potter," Draco sneered jokingly. Harry approached him in the hall.

"Now how do I smell,  _Malfoy._ " Draco had been judging the way Harry smelled since about a week ago when he went into class without showering. Now he was wearing different colognes and potions in which Draco would further judge. 

"You smell," Draco sniffed. "Absolutely dreadful, goodbye."

 

**Tuesday**

"So Draco, how do I smell today?" Harry gave a small twirl while Malfoy smelled him. He crinkled his nose in disgust. 

"You smell like you're drenched in lavender oil." Harry groaned dramatically and walked away.

 

**Wednesday**

"Come on, really Potter?" Draco sighed. "Every day you smell absolutely horrible! Why can't you just take a shower with shampoo and conditioner and skip the cologne?"

"Oh, I guess I could do that." Harry walked into Potions comtemplating the idea and Draco looked rather satisfied with himself.

 

**Thursday**

Harry walked up to Draco quite satisfied with his smell. Skipping the cologne. Using a nice coconut shampoo and conditioner. He grinned happily. 

"So tell me, don't I smell amazing?"

"You are so full of yourself, really." Draco shrugged. "It's okay, but try again tomorrow." Draco walked away leaving Harry with a questioning frown on his face.

 

**Friday**

Today Harry was going to trick Malfoy. He was wearing Amortentia. Any way he looked at it he would smell good. He smiled to himself and walked up to Draco.

"So how do I smell?" Draco wrinkled his face in confusion.

"Harry, you smell exactly the same." Harry's smile faded and his eyes widened.

"What?" he said weakly. If he smelled like himself to Draco...

Oh.

"What is it Potter? Spit it out?" Harry swallowed.

"I'm wearing Amortentia." Draco took a small breath.

"Shit," said quietly. "Question. How have I smelled this week?" he said, again quietly.

"What? Draco you've smelled exactly the same all year why would you-" Oh.

  
"Oh my god!" Harry hit Draco over and over on the shoulder. "You've been messing with me the whole week you are wearing Amortentia too!" Harry leaned in and kissed him right there in the middle of the hall.

"Hem hem," McGonagall freaked them out as she swooped in next to them. "I suggest you boys save the public displays of affection for free period seeing as you are both doing rather poorly in my classes." The sass in real in that one.


End file.
